I Kissed The Lies
by wintergoddesso8
Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. All are confused. All are insane. All have said, I don't love you. Love is complicated... especially when it is winter. This is a JohnAshley Randy OC story. Longer summary inside. R&R!
1. Worlds collide

**I Kissed The Lies**

**Randy OC John Ashley**

Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. But, one small world. He likes her. She likes him. But, other guy still likes her. But, other girl likes other guy. All had thought that it is a picture-perfect for all of them. But, all are insane. All are confused. Is it really a 'perfect' picture? Or, they just don't really want to wake up from what's reality is giving them? Let's just see how love is so complicated… for these four persons.

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE and people you know. My OC's are perfectly mine. **

**Chapter 1. Worlds collide?**

As she stepped on the ice with her skates, she could feel that the burden had been released on her shoulder. Or, that was what she felt. She slowly glided through the ice, forgetting everything that was happening on the outside world. It was been so chaotic. It was hardly understandable what was going on with her life. Sure, her career was getting better day-by-day. But the pressure she always felt was making her more vulnerable as time passed by. She didn't know what to do. She's insane from all the things around her. And if she only could, she had resigned by day one.

But this was for her family. She was striving hard for her family. No wonder, she made it this far just by doing wrestling. Though one of her passion that she needed to quit was skating, she knew it was the good of her own self. And she had never regretted doing it.

She made few spins, feeling the cold air sticking on her face. She missed doing this. And she would always come home probably once in a year to do this. She just couldn't simply let this go. This was the thing that made her what she was. And she owed a lot from it… from the hard works to the victories.

She smiled.

But then, frowned. Exactly, she remembered a pair of blue eyes. The blue eyes she could not ever resist. Why couldn't he leave her just for a while? Sure, she loved him. But hell, he broke her heart. And it did hurt. And the pain couldn't be taken away. _Probably, it will remain. But, I can make it through._

She sighed.

Then, she made another few rounds around the rink. Just when she felt like crying over him again, she stopped, held the railings and sat down. Tears fell on her now rosy cheeks. Heart was crashed. She was vulnerable. And she was alone.

_Click._

ID: PJ31098364  
Name: Carissa Emily Williams

_I'm sorry. But I think, it's never gonna work out for us._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He walked out of his house and his dog followed him as he held the rope. They both started walking down the street. His mind was absent from the world. But it was totally present on what had happened these few months. It had been the worst months ever. He lost his Championship… but got it back. Sure! It was '_cool!_' nah… never mind. He's doing it because this was his passion. People love him, but he knew that most of the people hate him. Full of crap. He didn't care. Though sometimes it hurt him. But he still didn't care.

The ice-cold air blew. And his dog remained calm. But, was he?

"Baby…"

Someone whispered.

He looked everywhere. He was searching for the voice. That voice melted him a LOT of times. The voice, that made him regret all the things that he had done, was coming back! It's his fault. Fine! But, she doesn't have to rub it on his face, right? Why was she doing this?

This was getting odd.

He sighed. Perfect. He saw the park and walked there. He sat on the bench. _Why have I done this? Damn it!_ He knew. His tears fell from those blue eyes. Then, he felt it crawl on his cheeks then, to his dimples. He sobbed, wiping the tears off. He didn't need to cry. Boys don't cry!

But this was different.

_Click._

ID: RU54269873  
Name: John Felix-Anthony Cena

_The only reason that I loved you is because you're the Champ and your looks. But, I never loved you._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She put on her snowboard and locked it. She then geared up, looking at the view. _This must be good!_ She smirked and she breathed for the last time before she threw herself on the snow. She skated through the snow, leaving all her problems behind. It was her time to have fun. Then, there came the ramp. Woo! She made a 360 flip! She smiled at herself for that trick. She hadn't been in this lately also for skateboard. And she already thought that she would suck.

_I do suck._

She continued to skate. But, slowing down from time to time as she reminisced the feelings she was having. Thing was… he could never be hers. Without a doubt, she knew that he loves someone else. Though, the one he loves doesn't love him back anymore. Oh, my gosh. What should this girl do? She's not really good at dealing with this kind of crap… at all. And besides, she knew she's getting hurt. But, this foolish heart kept telling her to go for him.

_Why would I go for him? He doesn't love me!_

Finally, she halted and sighed. She sat on the white cold surface, looking forward. She just felt that her heart had been shattered. _Why should I love you? Damn it! You're not worth it! AT ALL!_ She screamed and burst out. _This is your entire fault! It's your fault that I need to be in PAIN again! You're all messed up. What have you done that I love you like this? I never loved anyone like this. Then, I'll be like this to you? Is that fair enough? You are so wrong for making me fall like this to you. _

Tears fell down on her cheeks like river. She wiped it harshly but it kept flowing down. There was the little girl. Sitting in the middle of the snow-coated floor, crying, sobbing, and crashing down. _This must be what they call life._

_Click._

ID: CG36568679  
Name: Ashley Massaro

_You and him can never be together._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He hopped in his 2007 Murcielago LP460 Roadster. He felt like taking all the stress away by probably driving a little bit with his baby. Anyway, he had the looks and he had everything. This man is irresistible. Playboy, nonetheless. He sped up a bit, feeling the velocity. This was one memorable ride. He started going around the town, seeing the various clubs around. But, he didn't plan going in. Instead, he was just driving around. Thinking.

What was he thinking?

A girl. A girl with the curves, the body, and the personality was what he was thinking. Those piercing green eyes are the only things stuck in his mind. Oh hell! He's not thinking of those!

He shook his head. _No._

He loves someone who doesn't love her. And worst is that she loves someone else. That was what he knew. _Why should I keep on trying? Hell, it's hard._ But he does love her. He's just confused. This love is a tricky one.

Love is the closest thing to magic… 

Yeah. He always feels the magic in them when they're always together.

Upon realizing these things, he felt like crying. But, he still drove. Though, tears starting to roll down on his tanned cheeks. He could feel the pain inside of him. He could feel anger burning inside. Then, he just suddenly couldn't feel anything… at all. It was all numb.

_Click._

ID: UY24374546  
Name: Randall Keith Orton

_But, isn't magic just an illusion?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They all looked up. Eyes were stained with tears. They hoped for the best. But, they just thought of themselves.

Four personalities.

Four different hearts.

Four different worlds.

But, they have one thing in common: Love.

What will happen to these four worlds if they collide?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Ok! So, this is my first fic. I hope you all like it. Please! Review!**

**xoxoxo  
_Jade_**


	2. A Little Twist Of Fate

**I Kissed The Lies**

**Randy OC John Ashley**

Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. But, one small world. He likes her. She likes him. But, other guy still likes her. But, other girl likes other guy. All had thought that it is a picture-perfect for all of them. But, all are insane. All are confused. Is it really a 'perfect' picture? Or, they just don't really want to wake up from what's reality is giving them? Let's just see how love is so complicated… for these four persons.

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE and people you know. My OC's are perfectly mine. **

**Cena babe54, blueandyellow27, MissPhilippineSuperStar and xzanessaxrox, and for all those have read the first chapter, thank you and I give you all a big hug!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 2. A Little Twist Of Fate**

Survivor Series just ended. All were happy of the results. Amy Dumas was already retired. Thank god, the hoe was already out of their life. Team Cena won. Dave Batista was the World Heavyweight Champion AGAIN. Team DX won! Yeah! Benoit won against Chavo. And Flair's team won. Wasn't it a good result?

Oh well… everybody's happy so they decided to celebrate in a club. Superstars and divas were chatting. A group of guys were already drinking. And they were all hardcore dancing on the dance floor. They were all enjoying, nonetheless. All were having a fun time. Yeah!

"C'mon! Let's dance!" Ashley cheered to her friends.

Ashley Massaro. One of the divas of the Raw brand and she was the 2005 Diva Search winner. It's been already a year. But for her, it's been an eternity. She already got injured two times. And that settled her down from wrestling for a while. Well, she trained a lot though. This was her dream. And she knew that she was fulfilling it already. She wasn't dumb to let go of it. Though she had let go of many things. _Especially_ _everyone's heart._

"Yeah! I agree." Torrie Wilson smiled.

Ashley, Torrie, Candice, Alexis (Mickie James) and Carissa went to the dance floor. And as they dance the song I Wanna Love You by Akon played.

"I love this song!" Carissa exclaimed happily.

That's Carissa Williams. She's one of the people in the Creative Staff of WWE. She's been working for like 3 years. And she swore, those years had been the best and the worst. She somewhat regretted doing this but it made her family happy. And that's one of her goal when she was little. Being in the poor family and being the eldest of 3 children, she knew that she had to help. This was her way of helping. But, it wasn't really the nicest experience. _Especially when he broke up with me._

"What if let's do some trick?" Torrie smirked.

"Okay, what is it?" Alexis asked.

"We're going to blindfold each other and we'll search for a guy who can dance with us." The blonde suggested.

"That'll be cool!" Candice nodded.

So, first was Torrie. When she found the guy, Candice took off her blindfold. Torrie's lip curved into a big grin as she locked eyes with Carlito. Then, Alexis's turn was up. She got Kenny. That came unexpected! Well, she just needed to accept it. They made a deal. Okay… so it was Candice's turn! She hoped that she'd get a nice one. Unlike Alexis… gosh! Kenny? Are you kidding me? Back to Candice, Ashley helped her until Candice ordered Ashley to stop. When Ashley pulled the blindfold, Candice's eyes lit up and a huge smile had been plastered on her face. She was going to dance with the World Heavyweight Champion. She blushed when Dave took her hand and kissed it.

"My turn!" Ashley grinned.

"Okay. Cari and Ashley's turn." Torrie said.

Both of them were blindfolded. Torrie guided Ashley and Alexis guided Carissa. Both of them halted when they already touched the person they want and obviously asked if they wanted a dance. As the men said yes, Torrie and Alexis pulled off the blindfold. Upon seeing the man in front of her, Ashley smirked at him and bit her lower lip, seducing him. And for Cari, she didn't expect this at all. Was fate really evil? Why on the earth would she pick this? She sighed. She accepted the offer. There was no way of backing out.

The four walked to the dance floor and started dancing.

Ashley snaked her arms around Randy's neck as he put his around her waist.

"Tonight wasn't that good for you." She said.

"I know." He nodded.

"Can I make it better?" She asked.

"Show me." He smirked.

She smirked back as she took his hand.

And that man with Ashley, that's Randy Orton. He was the self-proclaimed 'Legend Killer'. He was the cocky, arrogant bitch in the locker room. But, most of the time, that's only for his personality in the ring. Girls from the locker room said that he was really sweet and nice. He's irresistible. That smirk could melt every girl. And those perfect blue eyes could turn you on. No wonder that most of the girls would scream for him. And most men were jealous. Oh well, it wasn't his fault. _And this man has a weak heart that could easily fall for a certain girl._

Meanwhile, Cari and John were swaying on the beat of the song. None of them was speaking until he broke the ice.

"What's up on the storyline you've been making lately?" He asked.

"Randy and Adam would continue their feud with DX. And as for you, Stephanie and I thought of a storyline between you and Umaga." She replied.

"Nice. But, you're not killing me this time, right?" He joked.

"Oh, you know I can't do that." She smiled.

"Yeah. You can't resist me dying." He smirked.

"Shut up. You're being Orton." She smacked his arm playfully.

John Felix-Anthony Cena. Yep! That's the Champ. He was the Dr. of Thuganomics as they all said. He's the cheerful badass in the locker room. He's the Marine. He had already been in so many things. And those things made him John Cena now. He was totally experienced in things. That's the reason why he had so many friends, because he liked to help. _Thing was they didn't know that he was vulnerable too._

John nodded. "You like Orton, don't you, Cari?"

"I do. Since the day I met him."

"I fully know that."

"Then, why did you ask me?"

"Nothing." He shook his head.

Carissa sighed. "John," she started, "you know that we're still friends. Nothing will change that."

"I know. And I'm happy with that." Was he pretending he's fine?

"John," she started.

"It's my fault. And I know that I could never make it right."

"You know me too well." She murmured.

"Too well that I have to accept the truth."

"_Nothing hurts but the truth, John._" Then, they broke apart.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They got into a VIP room and they both stood in the middle of the room. Exactly, another song played. It's Ohh Ahh by Danity Kane. She smirked on the song and gave him a peck.

His hands were around her waist again as her back faced him. She started swaying her hips, grinding to say. Her hands stayed on the top of his.

_**Can't take it when you put your loving on me  
**__**You make me say ooh when you're touching on me  
**__**Don't know what to do when you give it to me  
**__**You make me say ooh ahh ooh ahh**_

She swayed more and turned to him. He smirked as they locked eyes.

_**Hush for a minute  
**__**Touch for a minute  
**__**Move for a minute  
**__**Just a minute  
**__**Hot in the middle  
**__**Dance for a little  
**__**Kiss for a little  
**__**Just a little  
**__**Ooh when I need it  
**__**I can't get enough  
**__**When you give it  
**__**Want you more and more  
**__**It's something that you do  
**__**I can't take it from you**_

"Am I making you feel better?" She leaned in to whisper.

"I guess you want me to feel the best." He whispered back.

"Actually, you're right." She nodded.

"Then, let's get out of here." He smiled.

_**Meant when I said it  
**__**You're gonna get it  
**__**Loved when we did it  
**__**Wrapped up in it  
**__**Holding me steady  
**__**Hooked and I'm ready  
**__**Breathin' is heavy  
**__**Come and get me**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where's Ashley?" Alexis asked as she looked on her clock that said "01:27."

"Haven't found her in a few." Torrie shrugged.

Then, Dave approached them.

"Hi, Dave!" Torrie waved.

"Hey there, Torrie, have you seen Orton?" He asked.

"I think I do." Carissa looked at the exit.

And when they all looked at where she was looking, they found Ashley and Randy left the club.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cari reached their room and just when she was about to open it, she heard some sounds.

"Damn it." She mumbled.

_Where am I going to sleep now?_

Just then, John came out of the elevator and saw Cari outside of her room. He walked to her and smirked.

"Ash and Randy are inside?" He asked her.

She looked up to him and nodded.

"Why don't you use Randy's bed in our room?" He suggested.

"If it's fine for you." Carissa said.

"It always is." He nodded.

"You sure?" She questioned again.

"C'mon."

She followed him to his room. She sat on what she knew Randy's bed and looked around. It was all messy. _Boys will always be boys._

"Here. You can borrow it." John said, handing her some clothes.

"No. It's fine." She refused.

"It's not. As you said earlier, I know you too well." He smirked.

She sighed in defeat and took the clothes. She stood up and went to the bathroom. But before that, she halted and looked at him.

"Is it really okay that I'm staying here?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have no problem with that." He nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When John left the bathroom with the towel on his shoulder and wearing a pair of boxers only, he saw Cari already in her deep slumber on Randy's bed. He walked to her and fixed the blanket on her. He sighed. Then, he caressed her hair. _I wish I could lie down beside you. I wish I could still hug you in a way to keep you warm from the coldness of life. I wish I could still protect you. I wish I could turn back time and just be with you._

He stood up from the bed and went to his. Just before he turned the lampshade off, he saw Cari looking at him.

"Yep?" He asked.

"Good night, John." She smiled.

"Good night, Cari." He smiled back and finally turned off the light.

Where she couldn't see his tears fell.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Randy?" Ashley called him out, hoping he's still up.

"Yeah?" He asked and started caressing her hair.

"Is this a start?" She looked up to him.

"If you're ready for a new commitment, I am too."

But Ashley looked away.

"If you're not, I'm willing to wait."

"No." She shook her head. "It's not that. It's just…"

"Ashley, I know I'm a playboy and stuff. But I can change for you."

"Randy, I don't want you to change. This is the Randy I want… and…"

"And?"

"And this is the Randy I love." She mumbled.

"Look at me, Ashley."

And she looked up again.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Love me." She breathed out. "I want you to love me."

"Can I show you that I can love you?"

She smiled widely and reached for him for a kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Okay! that's all for this time now! love you all! reviews, aiite?! **

xoxoxoxox _Jade_


	3. All That I've Got

**I Kissed The Lies**

**Randy OC John Ashley**

Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. But, one small world. He likes her. She likes him. But, other guy still likes her. But, other girl likes other guy. All had thought that it is a picture-perfect for all of them. But, all are insane. All are confused. Is it really a 'perfect' picture? Or, they just don't really want to wake up from what's reality is giving them? Let's just see how love is so complicated… for these four persons.

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE and people you know. My OC's are perfectly mine. **

**xAttitudex, rory21, MissPhilippineSuperStar, blueandyellow27 and veracruzortongal, thanks for the awesome reviews! You rock guys! I love you all! –hugs-**

* * *

**Chapter 3. All That I've Got.**

Slightly, she opened her eyes. The morning sun glowed on her face as she squinted her eyes from it. She blinked a few times, adjusting herself from the environment. She sighed. Finally, sat up. She stretched a bit, looking at the room… seeing no Randy. _Where is he?_ She was alarmed. She looked at the nightstand and got a note.

_I'm just in the gym, baby. I'll be back in an hour. Love you._

She felt relieved. _That was close._

Ashley got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She sighed, hopping in the shower. She let the water drip on her. Music was soothing her more.  
**  
_Can we make this last forever  
With every word you're growing distant  
And I feel as though I have to let you go...  
Can we make this time together  
Seem as though we never started  
And it's hard to be the only one to know...  
_**_  
_She ran her hand through her hair as she reminisced what happened the day before. 

_Flashback_

"C'mon!" Carissa pulled Ashley out of her room.

"Where are we going?" Ashley asked.

"We're going shopping!" Her best friend said, pulling her.

"I'm going! Chill." Ashley told her.

"Well, better hurry. Mickie and Torrie are waiting for us." Carissa told her also and left the room.

Ashley took her purse and of course her phone from the night stand. Before leaving, she dialed Randy's number and it rang.

"_Hey, baby."_ Randy answered.

"Hey…" Ashley had a smile appear on her face.

"_Something wrong?"_

"No. I just want to tell you that I'm with Cari, Mickie and Torrie."

"_Where are you four going then? At least, I know."_

"They invited me to shop a bit. I'll get back by afternoon… I guess."

"_Well, I won't be back till tonight. I guess you could chill with the girls today."_

"Why? Where are you going, Mister Orton?"

"_Just need to do something for my baby."_

"Uhh… is that me?"

Randy laughed. _"Who could be my baby?"_

"Hey! You're an appealing man. And I'm not with you right now. Hmm… is someone with you?"

"_Ashley, what kind of question is that?"_

"Just making sure."

"_If you're having doubts on me, you shouldn't. I'm with the other guys. Your best friend's with me."_

"Then, let me talk to him."

"_You gettin' tired of Orton, milady?"_

"Shut up, Cena. Just make sure that no girl will touch my man."

"_Aiite, ma'am!"_

"Orton?"

"_Yep?"_

"Love you."

"_Love you too."_

"Well, I'll go now."

"_Take care, 'right?"_

"I will. And you too."

"_Alright. Love you."_

"Love you too."

The door opened and came Cari in.

Ashley hung up and looked at her best friend.

"It's been 5 minutes." Cari pouted.

"Sorry. Just called Randy."

"Well, let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The girls entered Hot Topic by the moment they all saw it… especially Ashley. She ran to the wardrobe part and started to look for clothes. She quickly got a red vintage skirt with chains hanging on it from the belt up to the other side. She smiled, taking it. Then, she looked for some fishnets too. Once she got 2-3 outfits, she smirked. She went in the fitting room quickly changing to the clothes she picked. First was a red tank top the skirt she picked then her combat boots. She left the fitting room and went to the girls.

"What do you think, lovelies?" She smiled at them.

Torrie smiled. "That's so cute!"

"Yeah. I agree! It fits. So sexy!" Mickie nodded.

"How 'bout you, Car? What do you think?" Ashley turned to Carissa.

"Yeah… fine." Cari nodded, looking at the other products and not on Ashley.

Ashley sighed and shrugged. "Fine… whatsoever. I'll change into the others."

She went back in the fitting room. Then, she tried all the clothes. After that, she purchased everything.

"Well, what're we going to do now?" She asked upon getting the bags.

"Well, what do you think of Taco Bell?" Mickie suggested.

"That'll be fun!" Ashley smiled.

"What do you think, Cari?" Torrie looked at the brunette beside her.

"It's fine for me." Carissa shrugged.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cari sat down on her seat as she waited for Torrie and Mickie to come back. Oh, Ashley was with her. And silence overcame the two of them. Ashley was indeed curious on what's happening with her best friend. They've been friends since Ashley started. And now, she just couldn't understand what was happening to Carissa. She sighed. She was trying to check her friend out by glancing. But, she just couldn't see anything. She couldn't feel anything. So, she decided to break the ice.

"What's up with you, Cari?" She asked.

Carissa looked at her but then, avoided her eyes. "Nothing. Don't mind me."

"This is nothing, honey?" Ashley pushed.

"I'm just not in the mood." Carissa replied.

Ashley laughed, not convinced. "You're not in the mood? Weren't you the one who pulled us here?"

"I know. I have mood swings. You know that." The other girl sighed.

"Whatever you say." Ashley shrugged and leaned back.

"Hey, you two! Now in speaking matters?" Mickie asked, placing the tray on the table.

"Probably." Ashley just shrugged again.

"Yeah. We're in." Carissa nodded. "Right?" She looked at Ashley.

"Yeah right." Ashley nodded.

"Oh, you two!" Torrie just rolled her eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I need to get a new manicure. Really." Mickie nodded.

"I need to have a hot oil." Torrie agreed.

"Well, you three go. I really want to go back to the hotel and wait up for Randy." Ashley smiled.

"Uhh… no. You'll stay. Besides that hair of your should need a redo." Torrie suggested.

"What? I love my hair!" Ashley held it with love.

"The blue needs to get away." Mickie said.

Ashley looked at it. Then, she looked at the girls.

"C'mon! If she doesn't want it… then let her go." Carissa said.

"Fine. I'll come!" Ashley grinned.

"Told you." Torrie nodded, grabbing her wrist.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley was walking at the hallway of the hotel when she took the card of their room. She put down the bags then, slid the card. It clicked and she took the bags again, turning the knob and getting in. When she walked in, she saw candles on the floor with petals around the room. She put down the bags, looking around.

"Randy?" She called out.

_**There's a whisper in the air you breathe  
Underneath a sky tonight  
there's a piece of you  
inside my heart  
that runs too deep to describe  
**_

Music pierced her ears as it flowed through the room.

_**And you're so much more than wonderful  
So much more then I can see.  
And I could spend forever hoping  
you'd be here with me.  
Here with me**_

She looked at the bed and saw a bouquet. She took it, smiling. She saw a card and quickly pulled in out.

_Just in the balcony, a surprise is waiting for you._

She ran to the French doors and opened it. There, settled a candlelit dinner for two. Making it more special, Randy stood beside it. She ran to him and he caught her into an embrace. They locked eyes, smiling into each other. Then, his lips met hers. As it crashed, she quickly felt the electricity of the kiss flowing through her spine making her shiver. She smiled mentally. Right then, she pulled him and deepened the kiss. She was making him know that her love for him was indeed true. But, he didn't need to know it 'cause without saying anything… he already knew it.

**_When the world leads me to in dead end  
with nothing left to say  
there's an angel in your voice  
that tells me everything OK._**

The oh-so very passionate kiss broke as they both looked into each other's eyes.

"Shall we enjoy the moment and eat dinner?" He requested.

She smiled widely at him. "I love you so much, Orton."

"I love you too." He smiled back.

The broke the hug and Randy pulled the chair for her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Randy went to his seat and settled himself down. They started eating the delicious food that was prepared for that night. The moon shone brightly to them and the stars twinkled lightly. The view of the city was incredible. Lights of the buildings made it better. Whoever was there could feel that they were flying. Just like what Randy and Ashley were feeling, everybody could feel that they're on the top of the world.

**_And your so much more then wonderful  
so much more then I can see  
and I could spend forever hoping  
you'd be here with me._**

"What is this for anyway?" That was the question lingering in her mind all through out.

"Nothing." Randy smiled. "I just want to prepare a little surprise and enjoy the night." He added.

"But we're always enjoying every night." She giggled.

"I agree." Randy smirked.

Ashley just shook her head.

Then, Randy took something on the side of his seat. He handed it to Ashley afterwards.

"And this is?" She asked.

"Open it." He nodded.

Ashley opened the paper bag and saw a teddy bear sitting down. She took it out with a large smile plastered on her face. She looked at Randy who was just smiling too. She squealed a bit. Then, she hugged the bear tightly.

"I love it!!!" She smiled to Randy.

"I'm happy to know." Randy just nodded, laughing at the cuteness of his girlfriend.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley sat gently on Randy's lower back. She got the oil from the nightstand and poured a little on her hands. She put it on Randy's back and started massaging him.

"I didn't know that's you're great in this." Randy told her.

"Shut up, Orton." She said.

After few minutes, Ashley got off of him and Randy rolled them back. Ashley was underneath him as they locked eyes. She reached his cheeks and caressed it. Just at the sight of him made her grateful of life. It's like she wanted the time to stop. And let them just be who they were. But, it could only be in her unrealistic thoughts. Gosh! Could this world just be an unrealistic one?

"Do you really love me?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry." He replied, caressing her cheek.

"For what?" She asked, looking him straight into his eyes.

"It's because I can feel that you can't feel anything from me. And I promised you that I would love you. But—"

"And you did it." Ashley cut him off. "And Randy, I do feel you. I feel your love for me."

"I'm sorry 'cause this is all that I've got."

"It doesn't matter. Whatever you do or say as long as you're with me, it's enough."

"It's not."

"It is, Randy. It's too much on what I've asked for."

"Just tell me everything I need to do."

"You don't need to do anything, Randy."

"I love you, Ashley."

"I love you too, Orton."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley found herself leaning on the wall, tears falling down from her eyes. Guilt was flowing in her bloodstream. Anger conquered her. _You just don't know, Randy. Everything you're doing is something I will treasure for all my life. No matter what happens. You'll have a piece that will complete this life. I love you, Randy… more than anything else._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I consider this not the best but also not the worst. It's very much crappy... I know. But yeah... I made this after Valentine's Day. And also, my computer was a wreck so I hadn't updated in what? 3 weeks? So, sorry. And don't forget to review, aiiite? Love you all!**

**xoxoxoxoxox _Jade_**


	4. Angels Cry

**I Kissed The Lies**

**[Randy OC [John Ashley**

Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. But, one small world. He likes her. She likes him. But, other guy still likes her. But, other girl likes other guy. All had thought that it is a picture-perfect for all of them. But, all are insane. All are confused. Is it really a 'perfect' picture? Or, they just don't really want to wake up from what's reality is giving them? Let's just see how love is so complicated… for these four persons.

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE and people you know. My OC's are perfectly mine. **

**Thanks to veracruzortongal, MissPhilippineSuperStar, rory21, joi and airRa for the lovely reviews. Kudos to ya'll. Kisses.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Angels Cry.**

Ashley sat down on the bed; hugging the bear that Randy gave her. She couldn't still recover. She just couldn't take it out of her mind. She was getting completely insane. And her tears were flowing down on her cheeks. That nightmare kept playing. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it off already! She already knew the point… so, why punish her like that? She really felt helpless. And she's very emotional. She just couldn't let her tears stop from falling. Though, she's tired of this. She's tired getting so much pain. My goodness!

Then, she had decided just to get the thing off from her mind. She took a pen and a paper from the notepad on the nightstand and started writing something. And as she wrote those words, tears were falling on the paper. She sobbed hard. That… she thought she couldn't breathe. So, she just stopped what she was doing and lay down on the bed. She breathed deeply. And she tried to fall asleep. She tried to get away from the real world. And she just lived into her own world.

Just when she fell to her deep slumber, the door opened and came in Randy. He saw his girlfriend hugging the bear. He smiled at the sight. She was being in so much peace. Her breath was smooth. She was like an angel. And lucky Randy… he got one falling for him. But, he knew that this one wasn't the kind that he'd just use as his toy. This one would be his one and only. This one would be spending her life with him… forever.

Randy sat down on the edge of the bed, still watching Ashley. He bent down and caressed her golden blonde hair. Then, he kissed her forehead. _Keep me safe while I sleep, Randy._ The line that she said the night that he promised her everything he would do for her. And for him, he's doing a great job. Was he?

He sighed, looking around. Just then, he saw the notepad from the nightstand. It had Ashley's handwriting. So, he took it and read what's on the paper.

_**Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me  
**__**Well its hard to sustain  
**__**I'll cry if you let me  
**__**This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life  
**__**Please don't cry  
**__**Can't you see I'm dying here?  
**__**A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**_

"A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear." He spoke but kept on reading.

_**Angels cry when stars collide  
I can't eat and I can't breathe  
I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Intentions that were pure have turned obscure  
Seconds into hours  
Minutes into years  
Don't ask me why  
Please don't cry  
I can't tell you lies **_

"What's wrong, Ashley?" He whispered.

_**My heart burns through  
My chest to the floor  
Tearing me silently although abruptly  
Words can't hide as I'm taking you home  
And I tried to see  
Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home**_

"What's wrong, baby?" He mumbled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey, you two!" Torrie greeted Randy and Ashley with a wave and smile.

Ashley forced a smile. "Hi, Torrie."

"Something's up?" The other blonde cocked an eyebrow.

Ashley shook her head. "Nopes. Nothing's up. We're all good." She then nodded.

"Ohh…" Torrie just nodded… but wasn't convinced with Ashley. "Well, I'll see you two later, 'right, Ash?"

"Yeah." She smiled to Torrie again.

Torrie left them and Randy held her hand.

"Let's go and eat then?" He asked her.

She just nodded, returning to the cold Ashley before Torrie came.

They both sat on the booth they picked; Ashley was seated across of him. He quickly held her hand, making Ashley look up.

"What's up?" Randy asked her.

"Nothing." Ashley saw the concern in his eyes but looked away, shaking her head.

"You're not a good liar, baby." He told her. "Please. Tell me what's wrong. I'm tired seeing you like this." Randy begged.

"Randy, I'm fine." She just assured him.

"You're not." He defended.

"I don't have anything to tell you, Randy." She kept firm… but she was getting weak.

Randy sighed, letting go of her hand. "Then, tell me what's this." Randy pulled a folded paper from his pocket and handed it to her.

"You shouldn't have taken this." She said, crumpling it.

"What is it about?" He still pushed.

"It's nothing. Okay?" She replied, getting annoyed.

"Bullshit, Ashley." He replied, leaning back on his seat as their food came.

Ashley just narrowed her eyes to him. Then, he started eating. But, he saw her playing her food. Ashley saw that he made an irritated face, so she just started eating. She didn't want to make the problem bigger. But, deep inside, she's still breaking. _You don't need to do this, Randy. You don't need to make everything hard for us._ She felt her tears staring to pool around her eyes. So, she mustered everything she had for the tears not to fall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A day had already past and Ashley and Randy weren't still in a talking matter. Ashley just got from an autograph signing when she entered the hotel. Upon walking, she felt a big arm on her shoulder.

"Hey, gummy." He greeted cheerfully.

She gasped and looked up at him. "What was that for?" She questioned.

"Did I shock you or anything?" He smirked.

"Want an answer? Yes." She just narrowed her eyes on him.

"Sorry." He pouted.

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "What do you want, John?"

Then, John smiled. "Well, just wanna catch up with my best."

"So, you want a chat?" She smirked.

"Yep!" He nodded.

"Then, let's get out of here." She told him.

They walked to a nearby coffee shop and ordered some. They took a booth inside and finally, sat beside each other.

"So, what's up?" He asked as he draped an arm on her shoulder again.

Ashley sighed. "Randy and I are in a fight."

He cocked an eyebrow. "What? Why?"

Ashley told him the whole story. And, he had been really one good listener. After Ashley said everything, he had been the friend he always was to Ashley. He let her lean on his shoulder as he draped an arm over hers again. He pulled her closer, telling her comforting words.

"Randy is sometimes like that, gummy. I mean he has mood swings. We know that, right? And maybe, we just need to live with it." John told her.

"And… he loves me, right, Johnny?" She pouted.

"This has been the only time I saw Randy that in love and happy again." He smiled, "Of course, he loves you. He even said some things to me."

"And that would be?" Ashley looked up to John.

"If your relationship would work out, he'd be ready to leave everything and propose to you." _Okay. That hurts._

"He said that?"

John only nodded that time.

"You think we can work this out?" Ashley was still unsure.

"Of course. I know you wouldn't let him go, gummy. And, I'm sure Randy feels the same."

She sighed. _You'll make it through, Ashley. You and Randy are only starting._

"Thanks, Johnny… for everything." She smiled at him.

He kissed the top of her head. "I'm always here when you need me." He reassured her. "I'm just one call or one text away, Ashley." He smiled.

She stood up, getting her coffee in the process. "Guess I'm gonna go back now. I'll try to talk to him, what do you think?" She asked, slinging her bag on her purse.

"You better." He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks, Johnny. I owe you this one." She said, and then kissed his cheek.

Once she was out, John took his coffee, took a sip and leaned back on the couch.

"I thought I had you." He whispered.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley went inside their hotel room, seeing no sign of Randy. She put her coffee down on the nightstand and checked her cellphone. There were 3 missed calls and 5 messages.

_3 missed calls from: -randyBABY-_

_Shit!_ Then, she checked the messages.

_From –randyBABY- :_

_Reply when you got this message, baby._

_From –randyBABY- :_

_Baby, Ash… where are you now? The signing is done, right?_

_From –randyBABY- :_

_Baby, I know that the signing is already done by now. Reply on this message or call me so I can pick you up, alright? Love you, baby._

_Fuck! Damn it!_ There were two more messages.

_From –randyBABY- :_

_Hey, baby… I know… well, text me or call me when you're done with the signing. Take care over there, alright? Love you so much, Ashley. And… yeah._

_From –randyBABY- :_

_Baby, I know you're in signing right now… well, I'll pick you up, is that alright? Reply to this message when you get this. Love you. Take care._

Ashley sighed. Then, she pressed 3 on her speed dial. She put her phone on her ear and it rang.

"_Baby, hey! Are you still in signing?"_ His voice was worried, yes.

"Hey, baby," that was the first time, "I'm in the hotel now, baby. No worries. I'm really sorry. I didn't check my phone." She was guilty again.

"_It's no problem, baby. Well, Vince pulled an emergency meeting again. So, I'll be back there in… maybe two, alright?"_

"Sure, baby."

"_Alright. Well, in five it'll start. So, I need to go, baby."_

"Okay."

"_Alright."_

"Wait, Randy…"

"_Yeah?"_

"I love you."

"_I love you too, baby."_

"You take care, okay?"

"_I will, baby. Love you."_

"Love you too."

She flipped down her phone and sighed. She couldn't do anything. She just lied down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

_This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life._


	5. Never Aloha

**I Kissed The Lies**

**Randy OC John Ashley**

Summary: Four persons. Four different hearts. But, one small world. He likes her. She likes him. But, other guy still likes her. But, other girl likes other guy. All had thought that it is a picture-perfect for all of them. But, all are insane. All are confused. Is it really a 'perfect' picture? Or, they just don't really want to wake up from what's reality is giving them? Let's just see how love is so complicated… for these four persons.

**A/N: I don't own anyone from WWE and people you know. My OC's are perfectly mine. **

**cari, rory21, sweetcandyfun, Inday and cari, thanks for the reviews, my lovers. And, yes. Two cari's for today. Sorry for the super late update. School sucked butt big time. And, yes, we all hated it. By the way, I'm thinking of forwarding the story's setting to the present time. What do you think?**

**Chapter 5. Never Aloha.**

"Cari!" Ashley waved at her breakfast who she saw eating breakfast alone in Starbucks.

Carissa saw her, smiling. "Hey, Ash! C'mon! Join breakfast with me."

Ashley quickly ordered and sat down across her best friend, starting to eat.

"You're always early to get up." Ashley commented.

"You know me, Ash." Carissa smirked.

The blonde-haired girl in front of her sighed, leaning back on the chair she was sitting on.

"What is wrong, love?" Carissa asked, concerned.

Ashley ran a hand through her hair, breathing deeply. "Randy and I fought again last night. And there were shouting and shit involved." She replied.

"What happened?"

_Flashback_

It had been hours since Randy was supposed to be back. It was late at night and Ashley was drowning herself with Bugs Bunny's voice with her tub of Cookies and Cream ice cream. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, while wearing a huge shirt and short shorts. She checked her phone again, no signs of Randy Orton. _Damn it, Orton! Where the hell are you?_ She breathed deeply, keeping her composure.

At last, the door finally opened. There came in Randy. His face was almost in red color, walking in different directions and struggling to stand up.

Ashley's jaw dropped in shock. _RANDY ORTON!!_ Then, she saw Dave by the doorway.

"He's drunk. He drowned himself with beer and shit. He's upset but doesn't want to talk it out. Sorry, Ashley." Dave explained.

Ashley smiled. "It's no problem, Dave. I'll handle this. Thanks and good night."

"Good night, Ashley." With that, Dave closed the door.

Ashley got out of the bed and went to Randy. She helped him, but, Randy just made her back off.

"I can help myself!" He snapped at her.

"You're drunk, Orton! How can you help yourself?" She retorted.

"You don't question me, Massaro!" He pointed out.

"Why not? It's been hours since you're supposed to be here! And where were you? Now, you're gonna go back here, drunk and wasted and you're gonna push me away like this?"

"You're the one who pushed me away first!"

"Why? How? You sent me messages earlier and saying you're gonna pick me up but where –"

"Where was I? I didn't come! Why? Because there was someone who reported to me that someone picked you up! Who was that? Oh! It was my 'best friend', John Cena!"

"He just wanted a time for the two of us! We're 'best friends' too, Orton! And, why are you jealous? It is just Cena!"

"Jealous? Yeah! It's only Cena! But, no one, no man comes after or touches my girlfriend, Ashley! You're mine! And only mine!"

With that, Randy rushed into the bathroom and eventually, puked out everything in his stomach. He left Ashley there, in the middle of the room, thinking… digesting what he just said.

"_You're mine… and only mine."_ She said again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Randy woke up with this major headache banging his head. He heard the shower had just been turned off. He saw that he was only on his boxers. He sat up, seeing that Ashley was in the shower. He couldn't remember anything that had happened the last night. Only thing he could make up was that he got drunk. He got drunk… and… _SHIT!_ He quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. It was closed. So, he tried to knock.

"A sec. Still putting clothes on." He heard from the other side.

"Baby, c'mon. Open up, please." He knocked again.

The door opened with Ashley on her bra and panty with her towel on her head.

"I told you I was still putting clothes on. What do you want, Orton?" She said, putting her jeans on.

"Baby…" He started.

"I don't have the whole day, Randy. I'm getting hungry and I really need food." She said, taking the shirt she just borrowed from Torrie the other day.

"About last night, I'm really sorry, baby." He looked down.

"This is not the right time to talk about that shit, Randy." She slung her bag on her shoulder. "Anyways, I'm gonna go out now and try to get something to eat. Anything you want or need? Don't worry; I'm alone, Randy. I'm not gonna be with your 'best friend'. So, I'll see you later." Then she left.

_End of flashback_

Carissa nodded. "So… that's what happened? That's all?"

"Yeah. And, right now, I don't know how to deal with Randy." Ashley let out a defeated sigh.

"Do you love him?" Carissa asked, slicing a piece of her waffle.

"What kind of question is that?" She cocked an eyebrow to her best friend. "Well, to answer it, yes, I do love Randy Orton."

"Then, let that get out from the both of you. Ash, you two are just starting. There's a lot more to come." _Why am I doing this? Carissa! I thought **you** love Randy Orton? You gave up John for him! _"So, just talk to him and I know you two will get through it. You two just need to talk. I swear." She smiled at her best friend.

Ashley smiled back. "Thank you so much, Cari. I mean this is just what I really need, you know. Well… yeah."

"No problem. What are friends for anyways?" Carissa took a sip from her Coffee Jelly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ashley was on her way to go to her hotel room when someone grabbed her hand.

"Hey there, girl." Maria smiled at her.

Ashley shrieked. "Gosh, Ria! You almost gave me a heart attack." She joked, making them both laugh. "Anyways, anything you need, darling?"

"Well, everyone is going tonight in a bar and party. You'll come, right?" Maria asked cheerfully.

"Sure. Is Randy coming?"

"I heard Adam said that Randy's coming." The brunette nodded.

"Okay. Well, mind if I'll go with you, girls?"

"Of course! We'll all be out by 8."

"Okay. I'll go to your room 15 minutes before 8. Is Cari going too?"

"Yup!" Maria replied excitedly.

"Good! Well, I'll see you later, then, Ria." Ashley waved.

"Bye, Ash." Then, the two divas separated their ways.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Divas entered the club, seeing that it was crowded already. They saw that most of the Superstars were there too. Adam was one.

"You're early, Adam!" Carissa greeted him.

"Oh!! The divas are here! Good." He said looking at the girls with such disgusting look in his eyes.

Torrie looked away. Ashley coughed, "Okay! We're out of here. C'mon, girls. Let's find seats for us."

So, they did. The seats they had taken were near the dance floor and the bar. They ordered some drinks, chit-chatting once in a while. Some were already in the dance floor, dancing their butts off. Ashley, Cari, Maria and Torrie stayed a little while on their booth, drinking a little bit and just talking. They were laughing at Maria's stupidity that time when Ashley's laughter faded.

There… by the bar, she saw Randy. He was flirting with another girl, throwing himself on the girl. He even ordered a drink for her! _Bitch!_ Then, he saw Randy whisper something to the girl. The girl giggled… then put her hand on his thigh. Ashley's jaw dropped. _What the hell?_ Right then, Randy gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. Ashley glared at the sight, stood up and went to the dance floor.

She saw Brian Kendrick dancing with Alexis that time, holding a drink. Ashley smirked. _Jackpot_. She made her way to the two and started swaying with the beat.

"Care if I join?" She smiled at Alexis and Brian.

"Sure!" Alexis giggled. "C'mon! Dance hard, Ashley!"

Ashley started dancing with the two of them. Soon, she was in the middle. Behind her, Brian stood and danced. And, in front of her, facing her, Alexis also danced. She and Alexis were laughing when Brian grabbed her butt. Ashley was just swaying with the song. Smack That by Akon was playing anyways.

"Yeah!" Ashley cheered. "Smack that, baby!" She nodded and giggled with Alexis.

"Girl, Brian won't just stop. I'll just get us some drinks, okay?" Alexis told her.

"Alright, Mickie." Ashley nodded.

So, there were the two of them. Ashley faced Brian with a smile.

"It's been some time now, eh, Brian?" She laughed.

Brian nodded. "You left SmackDown!, girl."

She shrugged. "You know, Vince. He's too unpredictable."

"Yeah. Well, let's just enjoy the night, what do you say, Ash?"

"Of course!"

Then, the two just danced there. Some of the divas and the Superstars joined them but actually left the two as well. Don't Cha by PCD played. Ashley smiled widely. She started to sway harder and dance in a more seductive way. Soon, most of the divas were there, dancing with her with the Superstars.

"That's what you call sexy!" Shawn said.

Then, there was wolf whistles.

"Go, Ash!" Torrie was cheering for her girl.

By the chorus, Ashley blew a kiss on Brian and winked. A big 'ooohhh!!' came from the crowd. The divas laughed with Ashley. Brian's tag-team partner, Paul pushed him closer to Ashley. Then, Ashley started dancing for him. It was pure fun. Everyone was dancing and having a good time. Some were laughing and some were getting wasted. But, Ashley's fun was broken when she felt a hand on her arm.

"We need to go." Randy whispered.

Ashley and Brian stopped. And, She looked back at him. "What are you saying? C'mon! I'm just having fun!" She protested.

"We need to go." His voice was firmer that time, and his grip tightened around her arm.

"Randy, let go." She squirmed, trying to get her hand back.

"Let's go, Ashley." His tone was stern.

Brian held Ashley's arm. "C'mon, man. The girl is having fun. Let her go."

"You don't want to get beaten down, Kendrick. So, shut up." Randy threatened. "Ashley, let's GO."

Ashley sighed. She lowered Brian's hand. "I'll be okay, Brian. Thanks for the nice time." She smiled.

Then, she let herself get dragged out of the bar, to the car and to the hotel.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once in their hotel room, Ashley threw her bag beside her luggage and took of her earrings.

"What's wrong with you?" Randy looked at her.

Ashley looked up. "So, you're the one who had the guts to ask that, huh, Randy?" She asked as well.

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk and couldn't think of what you were doing there, grinding yourself with that punk?"

"Are you drunk and couldn't think of what you were doing there, throwing yourself on another woman and buying drinks and whispering her something, and letting her touch you on where you shouldn't be touched?"

"What the fuck?"

"Yes, Randy! I saw that! I saw that incident at the bar! Can't I do my own thing while you're doing yours? Damn it, Randy! What are you doing? Is this how you're gonna prove everything?"

"With that simple incident, you freaked out? Damn, Ashley! I thought –"

"Why shouldn't I freak out, Randy? You are my boyfriend!"

"And, you are my girlfriend!"

"That's the point! We're together and then, you're just going to throw yourself to another woman?"

Randy sighed. Randy held her hand. "Look, Ash… I'm sorry."

"For days, it's been like this…" Ashley could feel the tears pooling her eyes. "What have I done wrong?"

"You didn't do anything." Randy said, looking down, feeling guilty. "Maybe… it's just because you have some problems and you can't open it up to me. But, Ash," he looked up, "I want to help."

"I'm not pushing you away and saying you can't help, Randy." Tears fell and she started to sob. "It's just I'm getting really confused. I'm confused of everything."

"Confused… or doubting?"

"Randy! Don't say that!" She pulled her hand away. "I would never doubt you!"

"Then, why are you confused?"

"I'm confused. No. I'm feeling this guilt in me… because it lingered in my mind," she was the one who looked down, "when you said that you were sorry because I couldn't feel that you really love me when all this time, I do! I do, Randy. I do know that you love me! I do know that you care for me! And, I do know that you would do everything for me." Tears just kept on falling.

At that moment, on her vulnerability, she felt that she was secured. She was secured when she felt those arms around her, ready to protect her anytime. She buried her face on his chest, soaking part of his dress shirt with tears. She just sobbed. His hands caressing her back as he tried calming her down. His lips kissed the top of her head for her to know that he's there. He's there and could forget everything, and just hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry." Randy whispered. "Maybe, I didn't know what you would've felt when I had said that. I love you so much, Ashley. I guess I can't risk everything but for you I will, I will try. I just want to let you know that you're my girlfriend. You're my life. You're my heart. You're everything to me."

Ashley looked up. Randy smiled. He wiped her tears away and cupped her cheeks.

"I love you, Ashley." He assured her.

"I love you too, Randy." Then, she hugged him again. "And, you're mine… only mine. Don't ever leave me."

"Never, Ashley. Never."

Ashley smiled. She looked up at him again. "Thank you… for being in my life."

Randy leaned closer. Their lips met… and the night went through.


End file.
